Biometrics such as retinal scanning, voice, DNA, and the like, are widely used to enable access control and identification matches. An individual's retina may be scanned to specifically identify the individual. In such a case, access to a vault or other area may be gained when an individual is authenticated to have proper access.
In addition, general physical aspects for an individual may be measured for performing a change to a system. Systems for measuring an individual's weight and making appropriate changes exist; however, such systems are not linked to a specific individual. Any individual of the particular characteristic of weight, height, and the like will be treated exactly the same way.